Its Over
by CrazyDude
Summary: Tobias,Rachel,Jake,and Marcos point of view with a twist ending


It's Over

It's Over

Tobias

I was flying over a calm meadow with a particularly tasty looking mouse in my sights. I found the right moment and dove. I pulled my wings back and brought up my talons. As I swooped down I felt the mouse writhe under my strong bird feet, until I squeezed. I stopped to eat when Ax came out off the woods looking like a cross between a centaur, a deer, and a human.

Good afternoon, Tobias., He said but didn't say. I could here him in my mind because he was using thought speak. Now that I am trapped in hawk form, mostly, I can do the same.

Hey Ax., I said while starting to tear into the mouse. What's up?

Prince Jake has called a meeting in Cassie's barn and I think it is rather important.

OK, when?

Now.

All right lets move.

We made our way twored Cassie's barn I realized that Jake and the others would still be in school right now. I wondered what could be so important as to get off school.

I flew in and took my place as lookout in the rafters. I saw Marco in his usual spot on the hay bales, Cassie trying to shove a pill down a badger's throght and having no success, Jake sitting on an empty cage with his head in his hands, and Rachel pacing, looking real pissed off.

I like Rachel as in LIKE, and I think she likes me back. I don't see how she would, she can get a lot and deserves better than me.

"How did they find out?!" Rachel screamed.

"I don't know but their coming for us now that they know who we are."

Speaking of which, there's a bug fighter coming straight for the barn! I said as I saw the cockroach looking fighter headed for us with one Hork-bajir and two Taxxons inside.

"Run!" Jake yelled.

They started to run and I took flight and flew ahead looking for a hiding spot. I found a rock cave and told the others in thought speak and demorphed. I went inside and checked it out as one by one my friends came running into the cave.

"I think we lost them." Jake panted as he bent over and put his hands on his knees.

"They'll probably go after our families if they know who we are." I said as I sat against the wall. 

I saw Rachel give me a pitiful look knowing that I didn't have much of a family to begin with.

Jake

As we sat in the cave we heard the bug fighter land outside and the inhabitants get out.

"Battle morphs! Now!" I yelled as I myself started to morph a tiger. 

"Let's do it!" Rachel, of course.

We ran out to meet our adversaries when I got the shock that still chills my heart. We didn't hear a bug fighter land. In front of me was a massive battle ax and I knew that Visser 1 himself(Esplin 9 4 double 6) would fight this battle too. Along the ship a door appeared and he stepped out and behind him at least fifty Hork-bajir. 

Kill them. he said in that calm, evil thought speak voice. Kill them slowly

The battle was on. I took down two Hork-bajir instantly with my teeth and claws. 

Duck Jake. Came Marco's humorous tone of voice. Then I saw a fist the size of a caned ham smack the seven foot two hundred pound alien behind me of me about ten feet in front of me.I saw Rachel slashing right and left in Hork-bajir morph. All of the sudden Tobias was in human form screaming he couldn't morph. He stayed past the two-hour limit and was stuck as human. He had managed to get a Dracon beam out from under a dead Hork-bajir and was killing the last of the Hork-bajir. Only Visser One was left and Tobias raised the Dracon beam.

Marco

Tobias pointed the Dracon beam at Visser One and fired. He dropped it and said, "It's over." He dropped to his knees and began to cry but no one approached him. He stood up, walked over to Visser One's body and started to kick it, screaming profanities and asking no one why this had to happen to him. Not even I could find a joke to say and it didn't seem the time for one.

"Tobias, stop." Jake said as he moved next to Rachel who was closest to the poor kid and had silent tears running down her face.

Tobias turned and started to walk toward all of us. We all heard the charge and then a hole appeared in his chest.

Jake

He didn't even flinch when he was hit. Rachel screamed, "No! Oh God please no!" and the Visser had his head ripped of by a very pissed gorrila. 

Rachel ran to him covering the hole in his chest which was gushing blood. The Dracon beam had torn part of his left lung off. He was coughing blood but Rachel didn't care. She held him saying, "Please Tobias, don't go. Please" Tobias just made out the words "I love you" before he went limp in her arms and lap. Rachel let out a wail of despair and tried to wake him up even though she knew he would never wake again.

3 weeks later

Jake

All of our families held a private memorial when they found out about the war and how it was over because of Tobias. His ashes were taken by Rachel and she went to the ocean alone to say her private good byes.

A/NThis happed in a dream I had where I was Tobias and I woke up feeling very sad so I had to get it on paper. I know its sad and it sounds corny but that's how the dream went. Rachel was someone else also but I will not divulge who she is.


End file.
